The Lament of a Pretty Baby
by Unmei225
Summary: She understood the damage that would fall on her and the baby, the damage that would fall upon his reputation. Besides who would want the child of a demon running around free.


**Summary:** She understood the damage that would fall on her and the baby, the damage that would fall upon his reputation. Besides who would want the child of a demon running around free.

**A/N**: Hello!!!!! Ok sorry I haven't been on lately. A lot of stuff has been going on. Ok if anyone here read my other stories; please note that those will probably never get finished. Thanks to being dropped constantly as a baby, I have an attention span of a mouse on crack. Ok!!! Well please enjoy this story

**PS:** I of course don't own Naruto and neither does your Grandmother's daughter!!!!

**The Lament of a Pretty Baby **

_Of One nightstands and Mindless thoughts_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_Honey!  
It's crazy that you take up all my time  
Got me sippin' at a gross amount of wine_.

_But you're beautiful tonight  
and the stars are burning bright.  
And I give this curse to you  
like there's nothing else to do _

It was a one night stand. They were both drunk. A few bottles of vodka insured that fact. He needed comfort and she needed his touch. It was as simple as that, noting more and nothing less.

He took her to his house after the weddings celebration. The one between his best friend and his first love. His heart torn in two, left bleeding and crumbling. And hers numb from the unrequited love she faced for several years.

He knew she loved him. So he treated her gently and with as much love as he could muster. The sounds of their "love" making, if it could all it that, could be heard throughout the whole night. Needy hands meet needy skin. As hungry lips and tongues meet in battle. Neither caring who the victor was. Sighs and moans of broken hearts filled the silent night.

She woke up cold and the space next to her empty. Her clothes out for her. Clearly sending the message that she needed to leave. So with a guilty heart she quickly left. Her numb heart already fraying at the seams.

Months passed and they had not seen each other since. Maybe a few glances, the occasional nod. And if they felt like it a small shy smile.

A bump had grown on her stomach, the early sings of pregnancy. She hid it well with baggy clothes. But her father soon found out and made a big scene calling her a whore, for spreading her legs for a man before marriage. He slapped her and pulled her hair. Tormenting her till her till he finally took her last bit of dignity and disowned her without a second thought.

People walked by as she lay there in the dirt crying, her family walking away without so much as a glare.

He saw her later rubbing her swollen belly humming a song, muttering sweet encouraging words of hope. She sat their whispering to the premature fetus that it would be a beautiful girl or a handsome strong boy. It would be her beautiful baby she'd mutter.

He watched silently as she stood near a pub, begging many passerby's for food to eat and a shelter to stay into. She bribed men with kisses and glimpses. And women with work, and gossip.

He waited till she got some food that could hardly satisfy a starving dog. For the food she had to lift her shirt in front of a group of swine, men. Who drooled and gaggled at the sight. Till it looked like they were going to drown from their own drool.

She had sunk low, doing whatever she could to keep her and her unborn child alive. But he had sunk lower, for he stood in the shadow watching and waiting.

--------------------------- ------------------LINE BREAK--------------------------------------------

It was night and the cold air, swirled the fallen leafs up from the ground tossing them carelessly to and fro, like an infant suffering from boredom. It was one of several nights that he came to her house, watching as she slept peacefully. Her hand absently rubbing her swollen belly. A small smile tugged at his lips as he carefully laid the blanket over her body. As he let his mind wander through mindless thoughts.

A lot had happened in the last two weeks after her disownment. She rented a small apartment, and joined a small group that helped young mothers in need.

It wasn't hard for her teammates and friends to find out. But when they saw her excitement and contentment, they quickly threw their doubts in the back of there mind. Silently wondering to themselves whenever she left, who the father was.

She never did tell him that she was pregnant with his child. Instead she'd just walk pass him and flash a big bright smile. Maybe she thought he wouldn't know, or maybe she thought he wouldn't do anything. Only one of those theories was half true. He smirked at the thought.

He was smarter than most people thought that and quickly placed two and two together. He knew before everyone, even before her. But of course when commitment like this came he would run away like a dog with its tail between his legs. But he'd check up on her at night; when everyone was a sleep to make sure she and the unborn child were healthy. Heck, he'd even secretly add food in her refrigerator when she was running low.

He watched her as she shifted in her sleep, mumbling about having to wake up early for work.

He quickly shook his head; he knew the reason why she didn't tell. He smirked maybe she was the smarter then him. She understood the damage that would fall on her and the baby, the damage that would fall upon his reputation.

Besides who would want the child of a demon running around free.

Light began to spill out into the room; the cries of early birds began to echo through the sky. Signaling his time to leave, he carefully took one glances at her and sighed.

"Good morning Hinata"

_So let the purple sky explode.  
Let it shower us with toads.  
Let the scarlet river flood  
so it can drown us all in blood._

_Tonight, I guess, I'm human.  
So thank you for fighting  
And havin' sex with me._

_Tonight, I guess, I'm human.  
So thank you for fighting  
And havin' sex with me._

_Oh! _

**"Most Beautiful Plague"- Say Anything **

**A/N: ** So what do you think?

Fuk'n Horrible

Bad

Okay

Good

Awesome

The Sex

The song doesn't mean anything, it can, and it can't, depends on the person. Oh and guess who the father is. If you have any suggestions just let me know.

**Yelowhead225 **

**Aka **

**Dezzi- boo  
**


End file.
